Aprende a Amarlo
by Odoki
Summary: Scarlett Kirkland no era una chica perfecta para casi nadie, si quitamos su cuerpo; su personalidad y vicios no era algo que todos les agradara, pero habia un solo chico que queria entrar a su corazon cosatara lo que costara, quiza su complejo de heroe era el que no animaba a perseguirla o al menos eso creía ella.
Scarlett Kirkland no era una chica perfecta para casi nadie, si quitamos su cuerpo; su personalidad y vicios no era algo que todos les agradara, pero habia un solo chico que queria entrar a su corazon cosatara lo que costara, quiza su complejo de heroe era el que no animaba a perseguirla o al menos eso creía ella.

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Hetalia no me pertenece, ojala si fuera mio :c**

 **Scarlett / Nyo!Escocia (22 años)**

 **Olive / Nyo!Gales (21 años)**

 **Juliet / Nyo!Irlanda (19 años)**

 **Alice (17 años)**

 **Niam / Nyo!Irlanda del Norte (13 años)**

Scarlett Kirkland, la mayor de cinco hermanas, huerfanas desde que cumpio 18, dos años despues, cuando ya tenia un poco mas estable su vida y la de sus hermanas despues de la perdida de sus padres, entro a la universidad y para su mala suerte ahí conocio a un chico, estudiante de medicina con complejos de heroe que no dejaba de acosarla, no habia podido alejarlo con su algo agresiva personalidad y parecia que jamas lo iba a hacer.

Lunes por la mañana, todo comenzaba a ser un desastre en la casa de las chicas.

-Scar, despierta – la menor de todas sacudía a la pelirroja-

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano?- contesto adormilada tapándose bien con la cobija

-Llévame a la escuela-

-Dile a Juliet –

\- Recuerda que hoy entro a guardia desde las 5 – Juliet estudiaba enfermería-

-Dile a Olive o vete con Alice, solo déjame dormir-

-Pero no nos gusta ir solas –la vuelve a mover haciendo puchero

\- Y a mí no me gusta llegar a las 2 del trabajo y todavía hacer tarea, deja de dormir y deja de joder, no sean miedosas y váyanse ya que se les hace tarde-

-Qué mala eres! –Se va dando un portazo

Claro, ella siempre era la mala no importaba que tuviera que trabajar hasta las 2am en un bar con borrachos idiotas para mantenerla, claro, Olive y Juliet también trabajaban pero no ganaban mucho, Olive trabajaba en una pastelería y Juliet en una florería, básicamente era solo para pagarse sus cosas y ella tenía que pagar las cosas de las dos más malagradecidas de todas; Bufo, suspiro y se volvió a dormir.

Y de pronto era demasiado tarde, salía de la casa corriendo, acomodándose un zapato y la bolsa, no podía llegar tarde a otra clase, aunque eso significara correr hasta la universidad y de todas formas no funcionaria. Salió de la casa y vio un auto estacionado frente a la casa y por desgracia sabia de quien era, Alfred.

Pensó en volver a entrar pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que comenzó a caminar como si no estuviera ahí.

-Hola Scar – sonrió cuando paso junto a él pero solo fue ignorado- … se te hace tarde-

-No me digas –dijo irónica dedicándole una fea mirada-

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- encogió un poco los hombros, la pelirroja suspiro, en verdad no iba a llegar si seguirá caminando-

-Está bien- dijo con pesadez

-¡¿De verdad?! –Sonrió y ella comenzó a arrepentirse – no creí que aceptaras, pero vamos, sube –Le abrió la puerta de copiloto-

Ella subió al auto y lo miro con cansancio y haciendo una cara que decía notoriamente "Eres un idiota".

Un poco rato después llegaron y ambos bajaron del auto, la de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar hacia su facultad.

-Scarlett, me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo –la seguía

-No quiero Alfred, y aunque quisiera no puedo, ya te lo he dicho no ínsitas- seguía caminado

-Sé que tienes que trabajar por tus hermanas chicas, pero que te distrajeras no te vendría mal, te ves demasiado cansada y estoy seguro que no comes bien, no quiero que te enfermes-

-Mire doctor, no me interesa ni su diagnóstico ni su receta y ya voy tarde así que adiós y gracias por traerme –

-Te lo digo enserio, me preocupo, no creo que tus hermanas quieran perderte a ti también- puso una mano sobre su hombro y sintió como se tensaba la pobre chica, también vio que apretaba los puños.

-Tú no tienes que meterte en esto, no me voy a morir y no vuelvas a mencionar eso jamás- Se quitó su mano y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Sabía que se estaba descuidando pero no era para tanto, Alfred era un idiota y solo quería hacerla sentir que para no morirse de cansancio tenía que salir con él, pero nunca lo haría, ni aunque fuera el ultimo humano sobre la faz de la tierra, Alfred definitivamente no era su tipo, actuaba tan inmaduro la mayoría del tiempo que le daban ganas de golpearlo y lo peor de todo es que era uno de los chicos más cotizados de la universidad, digo estudiaba medicina, era el capitán del equipo de americano de la universidad, gracioso, amable, alto rubio y de ojos azules, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Bueno ella no quería eso y a pesar de todo a ella todas las chicas y unos cuantos chicos la odiaban por que el muy idiota se fijó en ella y la odiaban más por ser mala con el pobre chico perfecto; y quizá no debía ser tan mala era la única persona que se preocupara por ella pero en verdad no lo soportaba y si en algún momento sentía un poco de agrado por él, lo reprimía rápidamente, ella jamás de los jamases se iba a enamorar de él, ni siquiera se iba a hacer su amiga, nada, en cuanto pudiera alejarlo, sería como si no hubiera existido.

 **Espero que les haya gustado c: si alguien lo lee me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre el primer capítulo, acepto críticas se los agradecería mucho, hace meses que no escribo y creo que he perdido la práctica.**

 **En realidad esta pareja no me agrada mucho, pero me dije "¿Por qué no? Suena interesante"**


End file.
